ME MATA ESTAR ALEJADO DE TI
by LaMussaDeLasDimensiones
Summary: Todoroki Shoto es un chico solitario que vaga por la ciudad por que odia estar en casa por culpa de su padre y su disfuncional familia, un día se topa con un chico igual de solitario que el con el que parece llevarse bien desde el principio, podría salir una gran amistad de este choque de mundos o...algo incluso más impresionante?


p dir="ltr"strongShoto:/strong/p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Hoy no es un buen día, mi padre ha llegado haciendo alboroto en casa así que para ahorrarme una pelea innecesaria salí por mi ventana, a pesar de que está en el segundo piso hay un arbol cerca de esta y soy muy agil, al menos lo suficiente para salir ileso, supongo que al ser algo que hago casi a diario se me ha vuelto facil con los años...br / -Años...wow...he aguantado la misma mierda durante mucho tiempo- decía mientras caminaba bajo una leve llovizna./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Continuo vagando un rato por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llego a una parada de autobuses, a juzgar por su apariencia es algo vieja, tiene la banca un poco oxidada y los carteles con publicidad están caidos, si no fuera suficiente se ve que son de productos que dejaron de estar a la venta hace años, tambien la pequeña farola que alumbra el area falla continuamente, encendiendose y apagandose cada tantos segundos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Mmmh- Se escucha un quejido que hace que Shoto se exalte./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Un chico delgado con el cabello alborotado color verde de una tonalidad oscura y pecas en la cara tan pequeñas que Shoto no pudo notar por la poca iluminación, yacía recargado en la banca de la estación, parecía estar dormido y a juzgar por su anterior quejido y la expesión incomoda de su cara, Shoto pudo deducir que tenía un mal sueño./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"En otras circunstancias lo ignoraría y se iría del lugar sin hacer ruido pero el chico tenía algo que captaba la atención del joven heterocromatico, se veía tan indefenso que según el, sería muy lamentable que le pasara algo, las calles suelen ser muy peligrosas de noche, el mejor que nadie sabe eso./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Hey tu...- dice sin optener / -Que te levantes hombre!- lo impuja con el pie intentado ser delicado sin conseguirlo, ya que a la vista de alguien normal fue un empujón algo brusco./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"strongIzuku/strongstrong: /strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Me encontraba durmiendo placidamente en una estación de autobuses hasta que siento una patada potente que me empuja al suelo. br / -Uuuh- me volteo para ver a mi agresor con una cara confundida y obviamente molesta./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Venga hombre! Cual es tu problema?- Le digo mientras me levanto./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El chico que me atacó no responde y solo se me queda mirando con asombro, lo cual generó un silecio bastante incomodo a mi parecer./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Solo...- dice mientras acomoda su chaqueta y se da la vuelta./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Eh?- es lo unico que logré pronuciar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Creí que te podrías enfermar o algo, no deberías quedarte en esta clase de lugares a estas horas, si te llegara a pasar algo sería muy lamentable- dice dirigiendome una mirada rapida y regresando por donde vino./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Me quedé sin habla en mi lugar, no sabía como reaccionar, aun estaba algo adormilado y este chico me ha tomado por sorpresa./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Pero que le pasa a este chico raro? Venga ya! Esta ciudad está repleta de locos! -digo acomodandome la chaqueta y llendo por el camino contrario al tipo extraño./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Además! Que demonios con su tinte de pelo?! Parece un payaso!- digo con aun sin poder creerme haber sido parte de tal escena./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Camino por la oscura calle del barrio donde vivo, ya que la ultima lampara que medianamente funciona era la de la estación, como si ahí fuera donde dos mundos completamente diferentes se mezclaran, ya que no solo dividía donde terminaban las bombillas que servían, si no que tambien marcaba donde empezaban las casas más pobres, como la mía, por ejemplo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Un choque de mundos, eh? A juzgar por la ropa que vestía debe ser del barrio de gente rica o minimo de clase media- digo mirando un conjunto de apartamentos a lo lejos donde se encontraba el que comparto con mi madre./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-No hay lugar como el hogar dicen- me planteo mientras miro la puerta de mi "casa", toda despintada y con abolladuras./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"La abro intentando no hacer mucho ruido ya que para colmo la puerta rechina, cosa que realmente detesto mucho ya que es un sonido muy estresante./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Ya estoy en casa mamá- digo buscandola con la mirada./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Que bien hijo! Lavate las manos! La cena está casi lista!- escucho gritar a la mujer que me dio la vida desde la cocina./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El departamento no es muy grande, solo cuenta con una pequeña sala con comedor, una aun más pequeña cocina, 2 recamaras que no hace falta decir que son pequeñas donde dormimos separados y un baño que obviamente tambien es pequeño, tanto que el retrete está casi dentro de la ducha./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Ni siquiera hay una cortina para evitar lo incomodo ques tener el trasero de tu madre casi en la cara mientras estás cagando cuando se baña- digo maldiciendo la sincronización tan bizarra de nuestros horarios./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Ya está servido cariño! Date prisa!-dice gritandome como si estuviera a un kilometro en vez de 2 metros./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Que hay para cenar mamá?- pregunto con la esperanza de que sea algo decente./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Te va a encantar! La señora para la que ahora trabajo es muy amable! Nada que ver con la malvada Agata! Esa mujer era casi una bruja- dice destapando una pequela olla humeante./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Casi? Te acusó de robo e hizo que su marido te despidiera, si no fuera por que mi padrino es amigo cercano del viejo ese, estarías en la carcel o algo así- digo obviamente molesto./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Ya, ya hijo, deja el pasado en el pasado, mira, mi nueva jefa me regaló este delicioso estofado de carne y verduras- me dice acercandome un plato que huele delicioso./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Seguro no le quedaba de otra, nos dio las sobras solo por que no tiene perros o algo así- digo rodeando el plato./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Izuku...a caballo regalado no se le ve el diente, además la señora Overlord fue muy amable al darnos el guisado, bien pudo tirarlo...- me dice con una mirada de tristeza./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Lo siento mamá, sabes que no digiero bien a la gente rica, no valoran lo que tienen y nos tratan como si fueramos basura...- digo más calmado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Ya, ya, cariño, mejor cambiemos de tema, dime, te pasó algo interesante hoy?- me dice enpezando a comer./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Bueno, conocí a un chico muy raro...-digo recordando la rara situación./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Ah, sí? Como era el?- pregunta interesada y con la boca llena, gesto que me hace soltar una leve risita ya que cuando se interesa por algo abre mucho los ojos y al tener comida en la boca se inflan más sus mejillas, logrando una cara muy adorable y graciosa./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-No te rías de mi! Mejor cuenta, cuenta- me dice fingiendo estar ofendida./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Bueno, el era simplemente raro mamá...su cabello se dividía justo por la mitad y era de 2 colores diferentes! Y para hacerlo más raro aun, creo que sus ojos tambien lo eran, aunque de eso no estoy tan seguro ya que no había buena iluminación- le platico mientras tomo mi primer sorbo del gisado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Iluminación? Pues donde lo conociste?- me pregunta confundida./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-En la estación de autobuses, la que ya no está en funcionamiento- le digo sin tomarle importancia./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Ah, sí? Y exactamente como lo conociste? Digo, es obvio que el no esperaba el camión- me suelta mi obvia equivocación con una mirada penetrante, mi madre sabe que a veces duermo siestas en la calle y obviamente no lo aprueba./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Este...el me...- digo con un notable nerviosismo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-El te, qué? Izuku...- me dice con ojos de cuchillo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-El me despertó por que me quedé dormido al pie de la estación...- le declaro rindiendome./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Izuku...sabes que no me gusta que duermas por ahí en quien sabe donde como si no tubieras casa donde hacerlo, algún día te puede pasar algo, hijo...- me dice con un tono preocupado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Lo se mamá, pero no puedes culparme, tu estás todo el día y trabajando y aquí encerrado me siento muy solo...pero te prometo que no lo haré más, así que no te preocupes...- dije lo más sinsero que pude, me conozco y se que lo volveré a hacer, ya es algo que hago inconcientemete./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Menos mal que aun hay gente buena como ese muchacho que en vez de aprovecharse, ayuda al progimo- me dice sobando mi brazo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"-Pues no se tu, pero yo ruego por no volvermelo a topar- digo mientras rio y continuo cenando./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"emContinuará.../em/p 


End file.
